


Flowers On Our Heads

by wolfish_willow



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, Marriage Proposal, Multi, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Summer Vacation, Vacation, unofficially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan have finally graduated. With high school behind them and their first semester of college months away, they're excited to get out of town with Steve for a few weeks. A relaxing vacation in the Great Smoky Mountains is just what they need after the craziness of the past few years. They expect three weeks of fun hiking, taking pictures, and enjoying the freedom to be openly together without having to worry about what anyone else thinks. They don't expect to end up engaged and perform their own (unofficial) marriage ceremony for three before the trip is over.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Stranger Things Rare Pair Big Bang 2020





	Flowers On Our Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pterawaters for beta'ing this fic for me! And to everyone in both the Rare Pair and Stoncy discord servers for encouraging me to get this finished when I wasn't sure I would be able to!
> 
> And another thank you to pterawaters for the wonderful playlist and art! The song choices are perfect for the story and omg, the art! It's so pretty and I love it!
> 
>  **Playlist:** [Flowers on our heads](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5YXomuU8D8AePeqV8FOwI1)  
>  **Art masterpost:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428005)

Steve walks through the house, not trusting that he hasn't missed anything. Half the time these days he doesn't realize he's forgotten something until it's pointed out to him. Robin spent days helping him come up with a list of what to pack. It helped pass the time during lulls at the store and calmed his nerves. One less thing to stress about before they left.

Every item on the list has been crossed off. He triple checks just in case, but can't find anything he's missed. An extra pillow is already in the trunk, along with a blanket, although for what the cabin cost they shouldn't need anything. The idea of having a couple picnics there won't leave him alone, though, and he wants to make sure they have at least one blanket they don't have to worry about messing up. It's an extra one that his parents wouldn't miss even if they were home to notice it was gone.

His toothbrush and basically everything he keeps in the bathroom is packed up. It's a vacation, but that doesn't mean he's going to let his hair do whatever it wants for three weeks.

As far as he can tell, the only things left to grab are his wallet and keys. And his glasses. He wishes he could "forget" those here. Leave them on the kitchen counter and somehow not realize they're missing until they've gone too far to turn around. Unfortunately that isn't an option. Not when he wants this trip to go as smoothly as possible. It's already likely he'll end up with a migraine or two while they're away. If he doesn't have his glasses, it will be worse.

At least he doesn't have to wear them all the time. So far he's been able to get away with using them while he's reading or whittling, things that cause his eyes strain, but leaving them off the rest of the day. Unfortunately he's going to be stuck wearing them today. They're taking his car and since he plans on driving at least a majority of the way, he doesn't have any other options. He's going to wear his sunglasses at the start, but he knows he'll need to switch over at some point.

It will be worth it if they get there without a headache or eye strain ruining their first day. He hates when his messed up head is the thing that gets in the way of their plans.

Suitcase in hand, Steve grabs his wallet and keys and finally the plain black case where his glasses are kept. With one last look around the silent house, he heads out, locking the door behind him. The road is calling and he can't wait to get on it.

  
  


"Do you have your—"

"Yes."

"And the—"

"That, too."

"What about—"

Jonathan wraps his arms around his mom. He shares a look with Hopper over her head. It's weird, having someone around besides Will to exchange looks with. Not a bad weird. Different. 

"Mom," he leans back, hands on her shoulders, "I've got everything. We're gonna be fine."

Joyce laughs and if it sounds a little wet and strained, Jonathan isn't going to mention it. It's always going to be hard for her when he leaves. After everything she's gone through, he isn't surprised. Hopper similarly keeps quiet, but practically radiates amusement.

"Of course you are," Joyce says, resting a hand on one of Jonathan's cheeks. It's a familiar gesture, especially in the past couple years. He leans into it. "I just worry."

"I know you do. I'll call you with the number when we get there, okay?"

"It's fine," she starts, but Jonathan covers her hand with his own and shakes his head.

"I worry, too. Gotta make sure you guys are good while I'm gone."

Hopper claps a hand on Jonathan's shoulder; it doesn't startle him the way it did at first. He doesn't know if Hopper has always been tactile. Jonathan has vague memories of Hop's hand on his shoulder years ago, when they thought Will was dead. New or not, Hopper is affectionate in a way Jonathan hadn't expected but has come to appreciate. He's good for their mom. Jonathan thinks he's good for Will, too. To have someone better than Lonnie or even Jonathan, who tried—and _tries_ —so hard to be enough but was still technically a kid himself up until recently.

"We'll be fine. You just focus on having a good time. You deserve it."

"Jim's right," Joyce says. Hopper's eyes go soft the way they do every time she says his name. She might be the only person who calls him that. The only one allowed to. "Have a great time. Take lots of pictures."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

She kisses his cheek and hugs him close. He leans his head into hers and closes his eyes. He's excited about this trip; more than he thought he could ever be with his move to school feeling so close. After the past few years, Jonathan didn't think he would ever be able to relax enough to leave town without his family. College felt out of his reach for more reasons than the money. Could he really leave Will and his mom? Who knows what might happen to them while he's too far away to get back to them? Would Will be okay without him around to help out? His little brother isn't so little anymore, and he's closer than ever with his friends after last summer, but Jonathan can't help but worry.

He can do this. He _wants_ to do this. Hopper is right, they deserve it. And he can't deny how heady the thought is that he's going to be away from this town and the memories it holds. First for a few weeks, then for months while he's at school. There's always going to be some worry. He is his mother's son. It isn't as debilitating as it could be, though. It helps, he thinks, that Will _is_ older and seems to be doing okay. The fact that Hopper is here, that his mom isn't alone? Takes weight off his shoulders he'd only noticed was there when it was gone.

And, for now, it's not as though he's going halfway across the country. Seven hours. With how things usually go, that's probably plenty of time for them to get back if anything happens. He doesn't think it will, though. Hopefully that confidence sticks around after he's left.

The sound of a car pulling up outside is what motivates him to let go of her. "Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

  
  


"Do you have everything?"

Nancy shuts her suitcase with a snap. She looks around her room one last time but can't think of anything she hasn't packed. Lips stretching wider every minute closer she gets to the boys picking her up, he nods at her mom.

"I just need to grab my purse and I think I'm ready."

Karen steps into her room, smiling but worry still clear in her eyes. She stops in front of Nancy and puts her hands on Nancy's arms. "Have fun, okay?"

"That's the plan," Nancy says, laughing quietly. She reaches up to cover her mom's hands with her own.

"Please," Karen looks her right in the eyes, "No getting pregnant."

"Mom!"

Karen shakes her head. "I know, I know. You're smart and you're safe"—she gives Nancy a _look_ and Nancy nods—"and I trust you. You're an adult and I'm so proud of you."

It doesn't matter how many times she hears it; her eyes well up. Sniffing, Nancy clutches her mom's hands tighter. "Yeah?"

"Of course, honey. You're going to do great when you start school." Karen gives her a little shake. "I just want you to make sure nothing gets in the way of that."

Nancy nods, pulling her mom into a hug. She breathes her in, familiar hairspray and spices from a morning spent in the kitchen. This isn't forever. They're only going to be gone for a few weeks. But that means nearly a month less of being home for the summer before she moves for school. It's more than a little scary. Nancy feels silly even thinking it after all of the actual life or death terrifying things she's experienced. This is a different sort of scary, though. It's exciting, too. She'll finally have the chance to focus on what she _wants_ to study. Feel out what she likes, what she's good at.

Sure, there will be general classes she has to get out of the way but that's easy. She got through high school even through government conspiracies and Barb and _monsters_. She can handle some boring classes when it means she also gets to learn new things.

For now, though, she's going on this trip with Jonathan and Steve and even though it's taking her away from her family a little sooner—and longer—than originally planned, she can't wait. This is a break she desperately needs. Time away where she can relax. Stop worrying about what might be lurking in the woods or the abandoned lab or the supposedly concreted up Russian base. She's going to have weeks of nothing but time spent with Jonathan and Steve. Finding ways to pass that time that don't involve siblings or school or saving the world.

Karen rubs her back and holds her close. They stand like that for a minute. It's nice. Nancy doesn't feel like a kid. She hasn't felt like one for a long time. There's still something about being held by her mom that's like nothing else.

Her mom pulls away first, running a hand over Nancy's forehead until she's holding Nancy's face in her hands. "You're going to have a wonderful time. Make sure Jonathan gets a couple pictures of all of you."

Nancy grins. "Promise."

"We better get downstairs," Karen says, letting Nancy go. "They should be here any minute."

Picking up her suitcase, Nancy follows her mom down the stairs. She's just grabbing her purse when she hears the familiar rumble of Steve's car from the street. In seconds, she's out the door to meet them.

Nancy waves when they pull up in front of her house. She gestures for them to give her a minute. Steve waves back, but it's Jonathan who gets out of the car. She doesn't understand why until he takes the suitcase out of her hand. He greets her with a brief, sweet kiss that he smiles into. She likes that he's picked that up from Steve who has always had trouble holding back just how happy he is to be kissing either of them.

"Hey," Jonathan says when he pulls back. "This everything?"

"Mhmm," she hums, "You don't have to."

"Let me." She can't deny him when he looks at her like that; soft and open and nothing at all like when she'd first spoken to him sophomore year. There's so much warmth in his eyes. The fact that he doesn't feel the need to hide it, to hold back, even in front of her mom leaves her giddy.

She nods, unable to do anything else when he's looking at her like that. Jonathan kisses her cheek, gives a quick wave to her mom, and heads back to stow her suitcase away in the car.

"He's sweet."

Nancy nods. "He is."

Her mom hugs her again briefly. "Call me when you get there?"

"Of course. And I'll be back before you know it."

Nancy practically skips to the car. Jonathan has slipped into the back, leaving the passenger seat free. Steve winks at her when she settles in, grinning so wide it takes everything in her not to lean forward and kiss him. She loves how his smile feels against her lips, even when it makes it impossible to kiss him properly. For now she holds back the urge. In no time at all they'll be on the road and far away from her house where her mom is standing outside to wave her off. Then she can kiss him, both of them, all she wants.

"Ready to get out of here?"

Her cheeks ache with her answering smile. In a few minutes, they're going to be driving past the _Leaving Hawkins_ sign. Even that is too long to wait to put this town in their rearview mirror.

"Yes," she says, reaching over and plucking the sunglasses from the top of Steve's head. Steve laughs, sounding as happy as he looks, when she puts them on. She looks over her shoulder when Jonathan joins in. This is the best thing they've done since they admitted their feelings and decided to give being together, the three of them, a shot. The past six months have been so good; she loves them so much and hadn't even realized how much she needed both of them.

Thank goodness for mistletoe.

"All right, then," Steve says, putting the car in drive. As they pull away from the house, Nancy waves at her mom.

They're really doing this, she thinks, and laughs along with them.

  
  


Steve turns some music on, one of the tapes Jonathan made for him in the deck. There are a stack of them sitting in his glove compartment, but this has been Steve's favorite since Jonathan gave it to him. It's the first one. Given to him before they started dating, when they were still feeling their way around being friends. Steve remembers the way Jonathan hesitated before handing it over and the awe he had felt at being given a gift just because someone thought of him. He's used to being the one _giving_ random presents, not receiving them. When it plays, he still gets butterflies in his stomach. 

The volume low, Steve navigates familiar streets that rush by as he drives _just_ too fast. It's hard not to floor it. Get out of town as fast as his car can take them. Even through his excitement and the laughter still catching in his throat—because Nancy is smiling in his sunglasses and Jonathan is chuckling in the backseat—there is an undeniable uneasiness gnawing at him. Not that something will happen while they are gone, but that the town might not let them leave at all.

It's a ridiculous thought. Towns aren't alive; they can't keep you from leaving. At least, not in the way he's imagining. There may have been gates to other worlds here, but they're closed. Beyond that, they'd never kept anyone here before. That doesn't stop him from thinking of the last three years worth of danger and wondering if it's possible that they're cursed.

"—you think?"

Steve glances at Nancy. She's biting her lip in an entirely too distracting way. He almost has trouble getting his eyes back on the road.

"What?"

"I don't think he was listening," Jonathan says, leaning forward until Steve can just make him out in his periphery. "You okay?"

Even from the corner of his eye, Steve can see the concerned crease starting on Jonathan's forehead and no. He hasn't seen Jonathan as carefree as he's been this morning since he's _known_ him. Steve isn't going to let him look anything less than happy for this whole trip if he can manage it.

"Can't wait to get out of here," he tells Jonathan, risking a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. He hits the corner of Jonathan's mouth and it takes just as much effort to look back at the street as it had to stop looking at Nancy.

"That's what we were saying," Nancy says. Steve hears her kiss Jonathan before their boyfriend sits back in his seat. Even if they make it out of town, this drive might kill him. He can only handle so long without looking; he loves them so much it's hard to keep his eyes off them. Almost like he can make up for the time he lost with Nancy, with both of them, before they figured their shit out.

Jonathan's hand comes to rest on the top of the front seat. His fingers brush the side of Steve's neck when he taps them lazily against the material.

"I know we haven't really eaten or anything yet," Jonathan starts, thumb rubbing feather light circles on the nape of Steve's neck. Steve swallows, determined not to do something stupid like pull over and kiss him senseless.

"Uh huh," he says, voice breathier than he means it to be. He sees the way Nancy smiles when she leans closer to him.

"The plan was to stop somewhere a little ways out of town for breakfast," she says. She raises her arms and if she joins Jonathan in touching him _anywhere_ right now, they definitely aren't making it out of town yet. Instead of reaching for him, though, her hand moves further back. He can still feel the heat of her from where she's trailing her fingers over Jonathan's wrist. "But I kind of...want to get as far as we can before we have to stop."

"Yeah," Jonathan says, thumb still warm against Steve's neck. Steve leans into the touch, ignoring the goosebumps that dance down his arms.

Apparently he isn't the only one worried about making it out of Hawkins without a problem.

"Sure," he agrees easily. He thinks he would agree to anything they asked for, but this is especially easy. If they wanted to try and make it there in one fell swoop, he would manage it, growling stomach be damned. 

Nancy leans over enough to press a lingering kiss to Steve's cheek. She smiles against him and whispers," Thank you."

"Anything for you," he says. She laughs, breath tickling his face. He's completely serious. They could tell him right now that they've changed their minds, announce a plan to start monster hunting for real and he wouldn't be happy—would think they're crazy, even—but he would go along with it.

He sees the _Leaving Hawkins_ sign coming up and grins.

"Let's get the hell out of here, huh?"

  
  


Nancy grins, pulling away from Steve and sticking her head out of her open window. The breeze whips her hair around, some of it hitting her in the face. She doesn't care; not with Steve's sunglasses protecting her eyes and the _Leaving Hawkins_ sign getting further and further behind them.

She yells and it's for fun, not out of fear or rage. It's giving release to the joy that's been bubbling up inside of her since she started packing. A loud, "WOOO," that scratches her throat and is mostly drowned out by the sound of the engine and the wind in her ears. She hears a deeper, echoing yell come from behind her. She turns carefully, using one arm to hold her hair from her eyes. 

Jonathan has slid into the seat behind hers and copied her, his head sticking out of the backseat window. Has she ever seen him this happy before? The worry will come back, it always does. But at this moment, he looks like he _should_. Like they live in a world without monsters or government conspiracies; just a couple of recently graduated teenagers and their boyfriend on a road trip before they start the next phase of their lives. It's intoxicating. They've really done it. Hawkins is behind them and they won't be back for weeks. She turns again, lets the wind blow her hair and sting her face.

Long fingers wrap around her arm, tugging her back inside. She goes easily, hair all over the place as she settles back in her seat. She pats it down halfheartedly, not worried about the way it looks. They aren't going to be stopping anytime soon and the boys have seen her hair mussed before. She has it on good authority that they _like_ when it's messy.

"You are crazy, Nancy Wheeler," Steve says, sliding his hand down her arm and lacing their fingers together. "And a bad influence."

"What?" she laughs, squeezing his hand.

Steve jerks his head towards the backseat. "I don't think I've ever seen Jonathan like this."

When she looks, she sees that he's still got his head out the window. "It's great, isn't it?"

Bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it, Steve nods. "Yeah."

His voice is soft and so are his eyes when he glances at her. He's just as happy as Jonathan, she thinks, if a little quieter about it. A weight is gone from his shoulders. All of their shoulders. She wants to always feel like this. Maybe they can hold onto it after their trip is over. Carry it with them when they move for school. Hawkins isn't their future, won't ever be. Not if she can help it. Even when they go back, it won't be for long enough to get sucked back into the craziness. She doesn't know how she plans to make that happen, but she'll find a way if she has to.

  
  


Jonathan can't remember the last time he felt so light. The closest he's gotten, he thinks, is when Nancy gave him a chance; then when Steve joined them. Maybe the moment he first realized how much he loves them both and knew they felt the same. He feels all of that now, combined with the knowledge that they're really getting away. It might be temporary, for now, but for the first time they'll have a chance to just _be_. No looking over their shoulders to make sure no one is paying attention before holding Steve's hand or Nancy stealing a quick kiss from each of them.

Nancy sticks her head out the window and suddenly Jonathan wants nothing more than to join her. If he were with anyone else, even his family, he would feel too embarrassed. He doesn't have to with them. They've seen each other at their worst. Hell, they've been part of each other's worst moments some of those times. He can't imagine holding back how happy he feels when he's with them. Certainly not right now, when they're the only ones around to witness it.

He feels like a kid as he slides from his spot behind Steve to Nancy's side. The wind stings his face but he doesn't care. Nancy is there, her hair blowing in front of him. He echoes her yell, lets out all of the excitement that's been building inside him all morning. Hawkins in behind them. They don't have to see it again for weeks.

Nancy sits back in her seat but Jonathan is content to stay. Leaning his elbow against the door, he closes his eyes and lets the air rush over him. He won't stay out here long. Not when they've got so much further to go and he can spend that time listening to the tape Steve's playing and curl Nancy's hair between his fingers. But for now, in this moment, he's happy to feel the sun on his face.

Eventually, face starting to go a little numb, he sits back in his seat and shakes his head. His hair is probably wilder than it's ever been. He can practically feel it standing up.

"You know your hair could look that good all the time if you'd let me put some product in it."

Jonathan rolls his eyes, running a hand over his head until his hair is hopefully closer to normal. When he slides over one last time, buckling himself in the middle seat, he catches sight of the corner of Steve's smile. "Maybe," he concedes, too elated at seeing Steve so happy to outright deny him anything.

Drumming the fingers of his left hand on the steering wheel, Steve turns to Nancy. Jonathan watches him bring her hand up to his chest. "You're my witness. He didn't say no."

Jonathan sighs, but Nancy turns. He can't see behind the sunglasses but gets the distinct feeling she winks at him. "The wind is pretty loud. Did Jonathan say something?"

"What? No, not fair!" Steve gives Nancy an exaggerated look of betrayal. "Nancy, c'mon."

He drags out her name, turning back to watch the road with wide eyes. Even from behind them, Jonathan can see the way he's pouting. "I've been trying to get him to let me touch his hair for months!"

Nancy's lips twitch but she doesn't smile yet. Her eyebrows raise up over Steve's sunglasses. "I don't know, Jonathan's been pretty clear about neither of us getting to do anything to it."

"I can't believe you're ganging up on me," Steve sighs. 

His pout slowly fades and when he glances over again, Jonathan sees the switch from puppy eyes to charm. Steve moves his and Nancy's joined hands until he can press a soft kiss to it. He kisses her knuckles, lets his mouth linger on each one. Jonathan isn't even involved and his breath hitches along with Nancy's. Steve's eyes lock with his in the rearview mirror.

"Okay," Nancy says with a pout of her own, cheeks pink. "You win. Sorry, Jonathan."

She turns to him and shrugs. "No take backs."

Jonathan can't blame her. He laughs and it comes out way too breathy for someone who isn't touching either of them. He isn't going to argue. If Steve had tried that on him, Jonathan thinks he would have let him mess with his hair months ago.

"Thank you," Steve says, sounding smug and pressing one last smacking kiss to Nancy's hand before letting them rest between the seats again. Nancy leans her head back against her seat. She's smiling again when she turns so she's looking at them rather than the road. Jonathan leans forward until he can rest his arm across the back of her seat. Chin resting on his arm, Jonathan looks out the windshield and at the road taking the further from Hawkins every second.

  
  


"It's gorgeous," Nancy whispers in awe as they pull up to the cabin. If that's even what it can be called. Trees surrounding it on all sides give it the feeling of being hidden away despite its size. The logs that make up the walls somehow stand out among all the green of the trees and still blend in. A wood rail leads around the side; Nancy can't wait to see where it goes.

"It is," Steve says as he parks just in front of it. The three of them sit and take it in. That's what Nancy is doing, at least. She's seen trees before, she lives in Hawkins where it's half woods, half civilization. These trees, though. They're breathtaking. Vibrant and green. She never realized how drab and grey the trees had started to look back home. Maybe because she hasn't quite lost her fear of them, or what might be hiding behind them.

These trees are new. The only things she'll find within them are normal animals; squirrels, chipmunks. Maybe raccoons. It's silly but she hopes they see some deer on this trip. She still remembers the sound that one made when they found it before the monster snatched it away. It would be nice to see one walking around, grazing or drinking from one of the streams that must be around.

Grinning, she turns and kisses Steve's cheek, careful not to knock his glasses. She hangs her arms over the top of the seat, resting her chin on them. Jonathan looks as excited as she feels. "What do you think?"

Jonathan, seatbelt undone, leans in and kisses her. She sighs into it. Cupping his cheek, Nancy lets herself get lost in the press of his lips against hers. Steve's hand rests on the small of her back and she thinks she feels him move to touch Jonathan as well, but she doesn't want to pull away to find out.

Eventually Jonathan pulls back. When Nancy looks at Steve, he's watching them and biting his lip like it will do anything to hide the way he's smiling at them. She doesn't want him trying to hide it. Not now, not here, with only the three of them here to see. Jonathan seems to be on the same page as her. He reaches for him, dragging his thumb over Steve's lip until it's no longer caught between his teeth.

"It's just us." Jonathan meets Steve's eyes, tapping his thumb on Steve's chin. They stare for a moment before Jonathan continues. "No holding back while we're here, okay?"

Steve doesn't react right away. Nancy watches the way his eyes dart over Jonathan's face, then hers. She doesn't know exactly what he's thinking, but she can make a guess. He's always seemed happy back when they were first dating. There were days where she was so confused and angry with him, with how he could act like everything was normal, like they could be content even though they knew what they knew. About the world, about the government, about what really happened to Barb.

She knows, now, that it's because that's how he felt like he _needed_ to act. Nancy can't just shove things down and put on a happy face. She tried and it only ever ate away at her, bubbled up until she exploded. Steve, though. He might not like his parents—she can't blame him. Thinks, in fact, that he could stand to like them even _less_ —but he learned from them. And appearances are the most important thing to the Harringtons.

In the past six months, Steve has acted more like himself than she's ever seen him. He smiles and jokes around and doesn't try to be smooth or cool or any of the things he always put so much effort into years ago. It suits him. She loves that they get to see who he is now. But they can only be so open. Very few people would accept what they have, the fact that they have enough love to share between the three of them. So, as much as he's let them in and as open as he's become, he still has to hold back how much he enjoys watching her and Jonathan kiss. Still can't reach out where others can see.

They don't have to worry about that now. For three weeks they can be themselves.

Steve curls his hand around Jonathan's. His eyes crinkle at the corners and though his smile isn't as wide as it would have been a minute ago, it's genuine. He wears his heart on his sleeve. She hopes he never stops; hopes that when they gets out of Hawkins for good, they can carve out a place just for them where he can always look like this.

"Okay," he says, bringing Jonathan's hand up to his cheek. Nancy joins in, rubbing the backs of her fingers over Steve's other cheek. He looks at her, face just a little pink. She watches with delight as he ducks his head, bashful as she's ever seen him.

Jonathan smiles again, sitting up enough to kiss the top of Steve's head before letting him go and opening his door. Fresh air drifts in through the opening. Nancy breathes it in until her lungs feel too big for her chest. The trees, everything, smell even prettier than they look.

"Let's go check it out," Jonathan says as he steps out of the car. Nancy and Steve exchange fond looks and follow him out. 

They've been driving for hours. Even when they stopped for breakfast, they didn't get the chance to stretch their legs much. There was still the urge to put as much distance between them and Hawkins as they could. It feels amazing to move around after sitting for so long. Nancy breathes in the air again, stretching her arms as high as they can reach. The sun warms her face. She lets herself enjoy it a moment rather than think about how careful she'll have to be if she doesn't want to spend half of their vacation lobster red.

The only warning she has before she's being picked up and swung around is the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. 

"Hey," she shouts, opening her eyes and finding, to her surprise, Jonathan holding her. She tries to pout but can't get her mouth to turn downwards. "Put me down."

Jonathan laughs and does, but his arms stay wrapped around her. She leans further into him. His chest is the perfect height to rest her head against. Even through the wind rustling in the trees and the birds chirping, she can hear his heartbeat. It's one of her favorite sounds in the world.

"Group hug!" Steve crashes into them both. They come dangerously close to falling over but Nancy can only laugh. They've been here five minutes, she hasn't even seen what the inside of the cabin looks like, and she already doesn't want to leave.

  
  


The cabin looks beautiful from the outside; the inside is even more so. Jonathan stops and stares when he enters the doorway. The walls, everything really, is all wood. A lighter color than the walls outside. There's so much _space_. He hadn't realized just how big it was when he saw the outside, but it's huge. 

"What?" he says mostly to himself. He looks at Steve sprawled out on one of the over large sofas in the middle of what looks to be a living room. His glasses are already on the table instead of on his face. "What did you do?"

Jonathan isn't upset, just. Confused. When Steve mentioned renting a cabin, Jonathan pictured something more like Hopper's. Maybe a bit larger, given there are three of them. But not this.

Steve leans back and looks at Jonathan upside down over the arm of the couch. "I don't know what you mean," he says, eyebrows high, or low given the angle. Steve has never been able to pull off an innocent look. Jonathan stares at him and waits, the corner of his lips twitching at the sight Steve makes when he pouts. Slumping back into the cushions, Steve heaves a drawn out sigh. Nancy stops looking out the windows that lead to the deck out back—Jonathan is almost, _almost_ , tempted enough by the view to drop it—and joins Steve on the couch. She drapes herself over Steve on her back. 

The little, "Oof," Steve makes even as he wraps his arms and legs around her gets a chuckle out of Jonathan. Nancy looks upside down at Steve the way he'd done to Jonathan a moment ago. She crosses her eyes a little, succeeding in getting Steve to laugh.

"So I might have splurged a little."

"You think?" Nancy says, but she doesn't sound any more upset about it than Jonathan.

"I do, yes." Steve shakes her, rocks the both of them back and forth on the cushions. Eyes on Jonathan as he joins them, sitting on the arm of the couch, Steve shrugs. "So I may have saved up a little more than I expected. Or…"

He shrugs again, not looking at either of them. Jonathan crinkles his brow at Nancy. She shakes her head, apparently as clueless as he is at the sudden change in Steve's previously joking demeanor. She wriggles around until she's lying on her front, still wrapped up in his limbs. 

"You guys know I was working at—there—because my dad basically cut me off."

"Yeah," Nancy says, laying her head on Steve's chest. Steve has trouble calling it by name. Given the way he sometimes jolts awake from his nightmares gasping that he works for Scoops Ahoy, neither of them push him to. Just another trauma added to their seemingly never ending list of them. Jonathan pushes the thought away and starts playing with the ends of Steve's hair.

Even though he isn't the most comfortable looking, Jonathan sees the corner of Steve's lips curl up at the touch. "Then the mall 'blew up.' While I was working at the job they made me get."

Jonathan runs his fingertips across Steve's forehead. He hates the bitter quality to Steve's voice when he mentions the official story released to the public. Yet another secret they have to carry. This one is even more widespread than what happened after Nancy and Murray watered down what happened to Barb. With so many more dead under strange circumstances and the way the mall in town blew up, it was big news. Jonathan hopes it doesn't follow them to school; maybe they can lie about where they're from.

Steve closes his eyes, pushing into Jonathan's fingers and curling his own into Nancy's sides. "Apparently my parents felt bad or something? Like, they figured if they hadn't pushed me to get a job, I wouldn't have been caught in the explosion and come home looking like I'd gone through some sort of interrogation or something."

He huffs a laugh that isn't particularly humorful. 

"Basically, I'm back in and," he opens his eyes. The wariness in them makes Jonathan's chest tight. This trip is a good thing, a chance for them to get away. None of them should be anything other than happy to be here. Besides that, Jonathan never wants Steve to hesitate before he tells them anything.

He knows Steve has some issues. Hell, they all do. That doesn't make it easier to see how much Steve worries about his place with them. Like they might decide he isn't worth it if he rocks the boat too much or says the wrong thing. 

"I really did rent this place with the money I've been saving working at the video store. I guess it impressed my dad that I decided to get another job even after they starting adding money to my account again?"

Steve brings one of his hands up, twisting his fingers in Nancy's hair. She lifts her head, chin resting on his chest. "Anyway, they felt bad so they started giving me money again so I was able to save up everything I've earned since Robin and I were hired. I've kind of…got more money than I have the first _clue_ what to do with. And apparently some sort of trust that's going to 'become available' to me when I turn twenty five?"

"Wow."

Jonathan understands now why Steve never said anything. He looks at Nancy again and thinks about how upset he'd been over her dismissal of his, well, financial issues, to put it mildly. Steve knows how hard he worked to earn his scholarship; all the papers he'd written, applications filled out. All because Jonathan would never have been able to go to college without as full a ride as he could manage. Even _with_ a full ride, he'll still have to find a job. He can't eat textbooks or sleep in his classrooms.

He can't be upset, though. Okay, Jonathan can admit to a little bit of envy flickering in his chest but it's easily doused when he thinks about what Steve's parents have actually done. They felt bad that Steve had nearly been killed. So bad, in fact, that they seem to want to make sure he's never stuck in a situation like that again. But Jonathan doubts either of them checked Steve over themselves or demanded he go to the hospital or even _hugged_ him. Joyce doesn't have money like the Harringtons, but she's got enough love to rival the size of their bank account. Money might make things easier, and Jonathan can admit to himself how much he wishes he had more of it, but he wouldn't give up having a family that loves him for any amount of money.

Now that it sounds like Steve has all that money, and more, Jonathan and Nancy will just have to fill in the loving family role. It's a role that Jonathan is eager to take up.

Nancy pushes herself up, stretching until she can kiss Steve's neck, then his jaw, and finally his mouth. Jonathan watches the way he melts into them. He keeps his hand in Steve's hair. "I'm sorry," he says softly when they part.

Steve shrugs again. "It is what is it, I guess."

"It's—" Nancy cuts herself off. Jonathan can imagine what she was about to say, but they all try to steer clear of that one. "They don't deserve you."

"If you say so."

"We do," Jonathan says, giving Steve's hair a gentle tug. Steve leans his head back to look up at him. "You're amazing."

"Shut up." Steve rolls his eyes, but his ears have gone pink and he's smiling again.

With one last tweak of Steve's hair, Jonathan stands. "I'm gonna go get our stuff. Then why don't we explore a little and get settled in?"

Steve groans, then yelps when Nancy digs her fingers into his sides. "No--no fair, I can't move!"

"Sure you can," she says, pausing in her tickling to sit up on his legs. "What's stopped y—oof!"

Laughing, Steve pushes up off the couch. Jonathan smothers his own laugh behind his hand. His muffled snort attracts Nancy's glare but he can tell she's having trouble holding it.

"Nothing, I guess," Steve says, holding out his hand to help her up. Her glare eases and she pouts even as she takes it.

"I can't believe you pushed me onto the floor."

"You said nothing was stopping me from moving!" Steve insists, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. She leans in and lets him. Jonathan thinks she even looks amused. He's glad they're able to move past the heavy conversation so easily. They needed to have it. He wonders how much it's been weighing on Steve, keeping it to himself. Now that it's out in the open, he hopes it allows Steve to enjoy himself. His parents aren't worth any attention when they're finally out of Hawkins.

"Shut up," he hears Nancy tell Steve as he heads out to bring in their bags. Jonathan smiles, more ready than ever to start on their vacation.

  
  


Steve is light with the knowledge that his last secret isn't secret anymore. He's been so worried about telling them because what does it say about him that his parents would rather throw money at him than just _be_ there? Jonathan and Nancy seem to think it says more about his _parents_ than it does about Steve. They think Steve is amazing.

He's loved them longer than he ever realized and he knows they love him in return, but now? He can feel it; is secure in it for maybe the first time since they exchanged the words.

"It's all so gorgeous," Nancy says. She's leaning against the wraparound railing that borders the cabin. Jonathan is beside her, camera already in his hands. The view is amazing. Green trees as far as he can see. Steve hopes Jonathan paces himself. They have three weeks and only so much film.

"It's easier to breathe here." Steve flops into one of the cushioned adirondack chairs and breathes deep, lets the fresh air fill his lungs. He holds his breath for a moment. Not long enough to get that achy pressure in his chest. Just long enough to take everything in. It feels good to stretch out and feel the breeze after so many hours in the car.

"What should we do first?" Nancy bounces on her toes. She twirls, the hem of her dress floating along with her. What a sight she makes with her bright smile and messy hair, unable to keep still in her excitement. It's only the first day and Steve already knows it's going to be hard to choose a favorite memory from this trip.

"I can think of a few things." Steve waggles his eyebrows, holding a hand towards her. He wiggles his fingers when she doesn't move except to raise one of her eyebrows at him. "C'mon," he pouts. He can see the way she's debating whether she should make him wait or give in, but Jonahan beats her to it. Steve grips his hand tight and tugs Jonathan into his lap.

"Careful, camera!" Jonathan says, but he's laughing and lets himself drop on top of Steve. Steve takes the camera from around his neck, setting it carefully onto the small table next to the chair, and grins up at Jonathan. The last thing he wants it to ruin their trip when it's barely even begun.

"C'mere," he says, giving the front of Jonathan's shirt a tug. Jonathan pushes himself up and Steve nearly whines because no, they haven't even _started_ , but then he's back with his knees on either side of Steve's waist. Having Jonathan draped over top of him like this is one of his favorite things in the world; he loves it. The teasing brush of Jonathan's lips against his own is even better. He needs more and wraps a hand around the back of Jonathan's head, deepening the kiss. He can feel Nancy's eyes on them.

"All the things we could be doing and you want to do this?" she asks, but her voice is low with the barest hint of a raspiness to it. The sound of it sends goosebumps down Steve's arms, or maybe Jonathan's mouth moving to line kisses over his jaw and neck is what does it.

"Yes," he moans, an answer to Nancy and an involuntary response to the scrape of Jonathan's teeth against his skin all at once. His hands can't be still, one curling and uncurling in Jonathan's hair. He slips the other under Jonathan's shirt, desperate to touch him, feel his skin under his palm.

Nails, sharper than Jonathan's, scratch at his scalp. Steve moans again. Goosebumps trail along his head and down his neck. He feels like he might vibrate right out of his skin. Jonathan pulls back, leaving a slight, telling sting in Steve's neck. There will be a mark later and the thought sends heat straight through him, but he focuses on watching Jonathan tangle one of his hands in Nancy's hair and kissing her. Steve lets go of Jonathan's hair, running his hand down his neck and chest over Jonathan's shirt. They are all wearing far too much clothing.

He lifts Jonathan's shirt up, running his fingers over his skin as he goes. Jonathan makes a needy sound that Nancy echoes when Jonathan breaks their kiss. She leans in to follow before she sees what they're doing. She bites her lip and it's distracting—he wants to be the one biting her lip—but Jonathan is finally free of his shirt and Steve is drawn in by all the skin on display. It doesn't matter how often he gets to see this. He is always going to be amazed by it, by the fact that they _let_ him see. That they enjoy his eyes on them.

Nancy leans in, mouth brushing against Jonathan's ear. Her voice still has that low, raspy tone as she whispers, "Help me take off my dress?"

"Yes." Jonathan's voice comes out scratchy, nearly as quiet as Nancy's. Steve himself is nodding, already sitting up as Nancy playfully backs away. Her dress twirls with her when she spins around, heading into the cabin. She looks over her shoulder from the doorway. Smirking, she crooks her finger.

"You coming?"

Jonathan scrambles up as clumsily as Steve usually is, but Steve is right there with him as he shoves himself out of the chair and follows them inside.

Best. Vacation. Ever.

  
  


A week in and Nancy still isn't over how soft their mattress is. Every morning she wakes up and decides she never wants to get out of bed again. The pillows are cloud-like in their softness. Her own mattress doesn't come close. She doesn't know how she's going to be able to go back to the one in her room. Steve's is close, but even his bed isn't large enough for the three of them to fit comfortably.

"This bed is _amazing_."

She hears an amused hum from Jonathan. When she looks, he's doing the same as she is, sprawled out as much as he can. They've been making the most of all the extra room as much as they can. "You've only told us a million times," he says with a quiet laugh, rolling onto his side and smiling at her. "It _is_ nice."

"You don't want to cuddle?"

Nancy looks at Steve over her shoulder. His eyes are half closed, squinting tiredly at her. The pout on his face—his bottom lip sticking out and his eyebrows scrunched up—is adorable. He looks so sleepy and disheveled, words coming out a little slurred. She wants to muss his hair up even more. Maybe pinch his cheeks, he's so cute.

Jonathan scoots forward, putting his hand on Nancy's shoulder and pushing her lightly. She turns from Steve to look at him but goes with the motion, letting him roll her onto her back. He kisses her cheek before turning her around so her back is to his chest. He's warm and she hums, enjoying the contact. Another bonus of being on their own. No worrying about siblings or parents walking in and finding them naked. 

Resting his chin where her neck meets her shoulder, she can feel Jonathan's grin against her cheek. He snakes an arm up and over her. She holds it close to her chest, brushing her fingers over it lightly. He kisses her cheek again, holding her tight. The extra space is nice, but she still loves being held by him. Both of them.

Steve whines, a small sad sound that has Jonathan smothering a laugh in Nancy's shoulder. "Stop," she laughs, batting at the top of his head. "That tickles."

"Sorry," he breathes against her neck, causing a very different sensation than the laughing had. Lips brush over the spot he'd been tickling her. When she gives a quiet, "That's better," and tilts her head further into the pillow, encouraging him to keep going, Steve whines again.

"Come here," Jonathan says, reaching over her to wrap a hand around Steve's arm and tug him closer. Nancy tries to help but isn't sure how much she actually contributes. Either way, eventually Steve is close enough it would take very little effort to lean forward and kiss him. He still looks tired, lips stretched in a sleepy grin now that he's gotten his way.

Jonathan beats her to it. Nancy doesn't mind. Watching Jonathan scratch his fingers through Steve's hair until he's cupping the back of his head and pulling him close is nearly as good as feeling him do the same to her. Steve almost doesn't lose his smile while they kiss. Her chest swells at that, at how happy he is. She feels the same way, unable to stop smiling even with her cheeks starting to ache. It's not that she's unaccustomed to it, especially this week, but even in their less monster-filled moments, she doesn't get the chance to let herself _feel_ the way she does right now.

Steve's hand finds her side. He makes a sound when he touches her, sweeping his thumb over her skin. Nancy bites her lip. His hands are so _big_. They reach so much of her, touching her side and a little around her ribs, fingertips brushing over her back. She slides her hand up his arm until she can splay it across his chest. If she presses down she can feel his heartbeat against her fingers.

She's so warm, surrounded by them. Jonathan is practically plastered to her back while he leans around her to be able to reach Steve. Steve has crowded her front and his hand is hot against her skin. She's just beginning to tangle their legs together when she hears it. Above her, Steve and Jonathan part, both of them breathing hard. She hears it again, the sound of someone's stomach growling. Jonathan's lips twitch and Steve's ears start turning pink as he lets go of Nancy and covers his face.

"Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

"Nope," Jonathan says before he dissolves into laughter. He tries to muffle it in Nancy's hair, but he can't seem to quiet down at all. Nancy makes her own attempt at keeping a straight face, but her own stomach growls—quietly enough she doesn't think either of them can hear it over Jonathan—and she bursts into her own fit of giggles.

"It's okay," she tries to say, but she has trouble making the words come out as actual words. Forcing herself to breathe, she leans in and kisses the back of Steve's hands and tries again. "It's okay. I'm hungry, too."

"You are?" he asks, or she thinks he does. It's hard to tell with his face covered up. He's done a much better job at muffling himself than Jonathan, whose laughter has finally died down.

"Now that you mention it," Jonathan hooks his chin over her shoulder again. "Breakfast _does_ sound good."

Steve slides his hands down until his eyes are visible. "Pancakes?"

Mmm, pancakes sound wonderful. Nancy looks up at Jonathan. She rubs the tip of her nose to his cheek. "Please?"

"I don't know," he says slowly, tilting his head back and forth.

"Pleeease," she says again, kissing his cheek this time. Steve's eyes have gone wide and pleading. He even clasps his hands together and echoes her.

"Yes! Of course I'll make pancakes," Jonathan says with a shake of his head. He kisses Nancy, still chuckling and she smiles against him. It's not the best kiss in the world, but she doesn't care. They're getting pancakes.

"If I'm getting up, you guys are, too."

"Sounds fair," Steve says, finally dropping his hands. He pushes himself up. Nancy stares at his chest for a moment but now that she knows food is in her very near future, she can't ignore how empty her stomach feels.

"Yeah," she agrees, waiting until Jonathan unwraps himself from around her to sit up. Sounds like clothes are also in her near future. Oh well. Clothes _could_ be optional if they really wanted but she draws the line at being naked in the kitchen. The idea of it holds no appeal to her.

She leans into Steve as Jonathan gets out of bed. They both watch him pull on his shorts. Steve holds her hand and she doesn't have to look at him to know he's smiling.

"Come on," Jonathan says when he turns back to the bed and sees them. "Don't make me cook by myself."

"Can't blame us for enjoying the view," Nancy says. He rolls his eyes, but she knows he's enjoying the attention. He isn't frowning; doesn't even cross his arms over his chest the way he sometimes still does when they look at him. She plans to get used to seeing him like this for a long time.

A really long time. She's still working out how to ask them, but she will.

Steve slides out of bed without releasing her hand. With no choice but to follow—and no desire to stay in bed alone—Nancy lets herself be pulled along. After all, breakfast won't cook itself and Jonathan won't cook alone.

  
  


"What do you want to do today?" Jonathan asks, watching Nancy look at the view out of the glass doors. She turns and grins.

"Anything." She looks outside again, bouncing on her toes. "Everything."

"Might be hard to fit that into one day," he says, pushing away from the table. He crosses the room, joining her. Steve picked a perfect spot. They're so high up they can see the clouds, maybe mist, surrounding the tops of the trees in the distance. Jonathan is itching to grab his camera again, as though he doesn't have enough pictures of it already. Instead, he wraps his arms around Nancy from behind and kisses her neck.

"What if," he says between kisses, "We stayed in today?"

"Mmm." Nancy tilts her head and leans into him. "And what would we _do_ , all cooped up inside?"

Her skin is warm and soft where he slips his hand under her shirt. "I can think of a few things," he says, turning her around and holding her close. She wraps her arms around his neck, curling her fingers in his hair.

Voice low and teasing, Nancy whispers, "Things like—"

"Hiking!"

Nancy's fingers tighten a little _too_ much in Jonathan's hair when she jumps.

"Sorry!" She smoothes the back of his head when he winces. He smiles, kissing her forehead before turning to Steve.

"What?" he asks, sliding his hands out from Nancy's shirt.

"Hiking!" Steve repeats with a grin. Now that Jonathan is paying attention, he sees Steve is all dressed for a day spent outside. His grin falters, voice quieter when he asks, "We were going hiking today, right?"

"Right," Nancy says quickly, not letting Steve worry long that he's misremembering their plans. Steve brightens right up and Nancy exchanges a brief look with Jonathan, smile playing at her lips. He laughs quietly. They'll have plenty of time to continue what they were doing later. Rubbing his arm, Nancy kisses his cheek and bounces over to Steve to do the same.

"Let me get ready to go," she says, squeezing Steve's arm and heading towards the bedroom.

"You're okay with us going, right?"

Jonathan smiles, walking up to Steve. "Hey," he says, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. "I'm excited to go hiking with you."

"Yeah?" Steve holds the bottom of Jonathan's shirt, giving it a little shake.

"Yeah." Jonathan kisses him. "Even if I _wasn't_ excited to go, I'd still come with you because you are. We went fishing for Nancy, remember?"

It was just as boring as Jonathan thought it would be. There was a lot of sitting and waiting. At least he got some good pictures of the stream while they were there. And, even if it was boring, he can't complain about spending a few mostly quiet hours with them.

"But you really want to go? You could stick around the cabin today, relax a bit."

Jonathan shakes his head. Steve still has moments when he worries he'll ask too much, but it isn't possible. Jonathan would do anything for both him and Nancy and knows they would do the same. He also knows that they all love each other enough not to ever ask too much. They will convince Steve that they're in this for the long haul somehow. He's stuck with them until he wants out. Considering how long he's loved Nancy—how long Jonathan suspects Steve's had feelings for him, too—it doesn't seem likely to happen anytime soon, if ever.

"Why would I want to spend time _alone_ when I could be with you instead?"

"Shut up," Steve says, shoving at him, but his ears are pink and he's smiling almost shyly. "Don't you have to get ready?"

"Sure. First, though," Jonathan pulls away and walks into the kitchen. "Why don't we make a picnic out of it?"

  
  


The air here feels fresher, cleaner, than anything back home. Steve doesn't know whether it's the exposure to the Upside Down—he'll never forget those particles floating in the air and the heavy, _dirty_ , quality of it that seeped in through his bandana—or just the knowledge of what's happened in Hawkins, but it sits uncomfortably in his chest sometimes. There isn't any of that here. No monsters, no labs—or if there are, they've managed to keep their secret better than the one back home. Here there are green trees and wildflowers and a breeze that washes over them as they walk along the trail.

"This is amazing," he says, squeezing Nancy's hand. She grins at him, breathing a little harder than him. Steve slows down until he's keeping pace with her instead. "Sorry."

"Thanks," she says. She looks over her shoulder and Steve follows her gaze. Jonathan is further behind them but of course it's not from having trouble keeping up. His camera, strapped around his neck just in case, is in front of his face. It's impossible to tell what he's taking a picture of, but there's no shortage of beauty here. 

"Hurry up!" Steve calls to him.

"I'm coming!" Jonathan says, but he doesn't lower the camera.

"Hopeless," Steve huffs with a laugh. Nancy shoves his arm. "What? We've only been hiking ten minutes!"

"I guess that's true," Nancy says. She doesn't say anything to hurry him up.

Steve sighs, letting go of her hand so he can wrap his arm around her instead. It's not so bad, standing with her while they wait for their boyfriend to get his fill of pictures. "I'm glad he's having fun."

Nancy nods and Steve looks at her. "Are you? I know hiking isn't everyone's thing."

"Are you kidding?" she says, waving an arm at the trees surrounding them. "Look at this. It's so different from home, you know?"

"Yeah. Feels…"

"Lighter?"

Steve nods.

She smiles. "It's nice to go outside and not worry about anything besides if we have enough water."

Steve laughs, bouncing the backpack he's wearing. "I think we've got plenty. Plenty of sandwiches, too."

Nancy leans her head against him, watching Jonathan. "He's really good at taking care of us, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Steve says with a smile. He isn't surprised that Jonathan is so good at it. He's been taking care of his family for so long; longer even than Lonnie has been gone, as far as Steve can tell. Joyce and Will appreciate it, but Steve is glad Jonathan is going to get the chance to branch out on his own when school starts. "He is."

They do their best to take care of him in return. Something that, as much as Steve knows Joyce loves her sons, Jonathan hasn't had much of in a long time. He deserves it, though.

Jonathan smiles up at them, letting his camera hang around his neck as he comes to join them. 

Both of them deserve the world, in Steve's opinion. He wants to do his best to make sure they get it. At the very least, that they get what they _want_ out of it.

"I got some great shots," Jonathan says as he reaches them. Steve holds out his hand and his stomach does a little flip when Jonathan doesn't hesitate to take it. They've been here for a week and he still isn't used to it. It's not that they never hold hands back home; they do all the time. Inside. When they're at home. Maybe when they're in the car with no one close enough to notice. _Very_ occasionally, when they're feeling bold, they might take each other's hand under the table at the diner or in a dark movie theater. But they're not hidden away here. At least, not in the same way. And it gives Steve butterflies that Jonathan can hold his hand here, that Steve can have both of them at his side and no one is around to bother them about it, It makes him wish they didn't have to go back home to the real world where they'll have to go back to keeping their distance where other people can see.

Without letting go of Steve, Nancy closes the distance between her and Jonathan to kiss his cheek. "I hope you brought enough film."

Jonathan smiles. He's smiled more in the past week than Steve has ever seen. Even when he spends time with them, it's hard to get him to loosen up sometimes. Not that Steve can blame him, given everything he's been through. It makes this trip feel extra special, though.

"I was worried I packed too much. Now I think it'll end up being just enough."

"Good," Steve says, squeezing his hand. He hopes Jonathan is right about his film because they still have two more weeks and it's been nearly impossible to get that camera away from him. "Ready to keep going now?"

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan nods. "Yes, impatient."

"I'm not being impatient!" Steve says, walking backwards along the trail and pulling them with him. "I just want to get there already."

"Get where already? We don't even know where this leads," Jonathan says but lets Steve pull him forward.

"Turn around before you hurt yourself," Nancy says, laughing. They both let him go so he can't even use holding their hands as an excuse to keep facing them. "And I'm pretty sure that's exactly what being impatient means."

"Whatever," Steve scoffs, reaching to take their hands again once he's turned back around. He can feel them exchanging looks around him but doesn't mind. As long as they're smiling because of him, he doesn't mind if it's at his expense. Much.

They thought about choosing one of the hikes mentioned in the pamphlets they picked up while checking in for their cabin. There are a lot to choose from. Some a further drive than they want to make, but a few close enough by that they might do one another day. Today, they've decided to check out the trail that starts near their cabin. Steve would have been happy enough with any of them, but he can't deny that he likes how unlikely it is they'll run into any other tourists on this one. It's the start of summer, he can't imagine there being much privacy on any of the main, easy hikes that everyone probably has the same pamphlets about.

So far it's working out. He gets to reach out for Jonathan without any worries. Nancy doesn't have to choose one of them to show her affections to for the day. The trail is easy enough to tread and becomes an uphill climb so gradually he hadn't even noticed at first. The further they walk, the closer the sound of water gets. Despite his desire to find the cause of it, Steve keeps pace with Nancy and Jonathan. They'll get there eventually.

There are more birds here than Steve is used to. He's not sure why he gets so excited to catch sight of them. Birds aren't exotic. He _does_ see them at home. But there's something about hearing them, seeing them, here that he enjoys. There hadn't been any animal sounds when he faced off against those demodogs in the junkyard. He thinks that might be at least part of why he feels so good here; if the birds are chirping, there probably aren't any monsters lurking behind the trees somewhere.

"Oh wow."

He's lost track of how long they've been walking when they come to the top of the path. Steve can't argue with Nancy's reaction. It's beautiful. There's still a little ways to walk, downhill now, but he's content to stand here and look for a moment. Hawkins has a lot of trees and animals, even if the air feels heavy with the weight of monsters that have made homes there, however briefly. Something they don't have is a waterfall like this. He'd expected to find a stream of some kind when he heard that water. This is something else entirely.

Jonathan lets go of his hand, camera in front of his face again. Steve wraps his arm around Nancy's shoulders. "Great pick, Nance," he says, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah," Jonathan says, the shutter snapping as he takes another picture. He lowers it again to smile at her. "This is amazing."

Nancy hasn't taken her eyes off the water yet, but she lifts her head at their compliments. "Thank you," she says, breathless. With awe, Steve thinks, because he knows the hike wasn't enough to tire her out. The view. The fact that they're _here_. Steve feels breathless, too.

Steve eventually nudges them to move; it's a gorgeous sight but they're not just here to _look_. He wants to get up close. 

"How about here?" he asks, swinging his backpack around and setting it on the ground. It's still a bit of a distance from the waterfall, out of reach of getting wet. It's not quite so loud here that they have to speak up too much to hear each other. He thinks that won't be the case as they get closer. The ground is mostly flat and softer looking than the rocks that line the stream. Plus, there's a tree right here that at least one of them can lean on if they want to.

"Sure," Jonathan says, taking pictures once again. Steve rolls his eyes and turns to Nancy. She looks around, seems to notice the same things that he did, and nods.

"Great." It doesn't take long to set up their little spot. Nancy packed a blanket for them to sit on. Steve's glad she reminded him; there isn't any water where they are but the ground is closer to mud than dirt. It wouldn't be comfortable to sit and eat on without something to sit on.

Stretching out beside him, Nancy says, "I'm glad we did this."

Steve nods, leaning back on his hands. He looks down at her staring up at the sky, or trees, he isn't sure. She looks relaxed. Both of them do. Jonathan looks just as happy without his camera—set in the bag to keep it off the ground—in his hands.

"Me, too," he says, lying back with his hands under his head. Steve is more than happy to sit here. Sitting between Nancy and Jonathan, listening to the rush of water with nothing to worry about? He could get used to this.

  
  


Nancy scratches Steve's scalp and smiles when he leans into it. She thought he might have fallen asleep. Between the warm sunshine and the soothing sound of the water, she found herself dozing for a little while after they settled in. It was while in that stage between awake and asleep that the idea hit her and suddenly she was wide awake. She keeps turning it around in her head. Not out of worry, not really. There isn't anything to worry about. They love each other more than anything. Who cares if they've only been officially dating, the three of them, for six months? 

Jonathan is leaning against the tree, reading a book he'd packed. Except for during their abysmal attempt at fishing, neither of them have done much reading. They've managed to fill their time with so many things. It feels like they must have been here for more than a week, but they still have two more to go. She could wait. It might be best not to spring this on them. Well, on Steve. Nancy has a feeling Jonathan won't be nearly as surprised when she brings it up.

Now that she's thought about it, though, her body is thrumming with excitement. There's no chance she'll be able to keep it to herself. It would be better here than halfway through the hike back or while they're sitting at the dinner table later tonight.

Biting her lip, Nancy runs the pads of her fingers across Steve's forehead and down to the tip of his nose. He scrunches it up adorably but doesn't open his eyes. She takes her hand back, setting it on the blanket and leaning onto her side so she's facing them both.

"I want to marry you."

Jonathan pauses in turning a page. When he looks up at her, she thinks she was right. He isn't shocked. Surprised, yes, but not like she's said something unbelievable. More like he can't believe the _way_ she said it. She gives a small shrug and sheepish smile because yes, she probably could have come up with a better way to ask. 

Maybe by actually asking.

But it's out there now and that's what Nancy wanted, _needed_. She's been holding back for weeks for fear that maybe she _was_ moving too fast, but why should she? After everything they've seen and done and how many times they've nearly died? More than all of that, she just loves them and knows that they're it for her. They work the best when they're together, so why not be together 'til death—decades from now, in a way that has nothing to do with the Upside Down or monsters—do they part?

Steve freezes up. His chest barely moves with each breath. "What?"

Nancy reaches out to take his hand. He opens his eyes and when he looks at her, they're wide with shock, but there's something more, too. "Will you marry me? Both of you?"

He sits up, shaking his head but not letting go of her hand. Jonathan sets his book down and slides closer to them both. Jonathan ends up right up against his side and the grip Steve has on her hand eases up. 

"What do you think?" Nancy asks, leaning into Steve's space. She feels Jonathan's eyes on her and when she glances over he looks a little cautious. She ignores him for now. The last thing Steve needs is time to think about all the reasons they _shouldn't_ do this. Not when she saw the hope in his eyes when he opened them, sees it in them now. She isn't going to let him talk himself out of getting what he wants because he's afraid. They've spent way too much time afraid.

"You're serious?" he asks, swiveling his head to look back and forth at the both of them. Jonathan takes his other hand. Steve looks so blown away, it makes Nancy's chest ache. She wants him to be happy, wants them both to be happy. The way this trip has made them feel. She wants it to continue long after they leave. When they're back home. When they're on their way to school. If they do this, maybe Steve can start to get excited about leaving in the fall. He'll know they're in this for good, forever if they do this, instead of worrying that they'll realize they don't need him. 

Because they do. They do need him. Nancy hadn't realized it for the longest time, but _she_ needs him. Both of them. She made herself choose between them once, and she wasn't _unhappy_ with Jonathan—most of the time. But it's better with the three of them together. She feels more balanced than she did when she was only with one of them.

"We are," Jonathan says, closing the barest bit of space still between them. She smiles and scoots in closer to Steve, too. She lets go of his hand to wrap her arms around him instead. "I know it won't...count," Nancy doesn't have to look at him to know that Jonathan is twisting his mouth unhappily. She feels the same way; hates that they'll never _actually_ be able to get married without leaving someone out, "but it'll count to _us_. I want to marry you, too."

She feels his eyes on her, then, and meets them. Face smoothing into an easy, loving expression that Nancy could get lost in, he adds, "Both of you."

"Me, too," Nancy says with a soft smile. "I love you."

"I love both of you." Steve turns without leaving Nancy's arms and cups Jonathan's face in his hands. He looks so serious. There's no smile getting in the way of them kissing now. Nancy's stomach flips. Her heart beats harder, feels loud in her ears. She knows he loves them, but what if he _isn't_ ready for this? It's soon. Even with their history. Or maybe it's that history making him hesitate. She lets him go and sits up straighter. 

When he lets Jonathan go and looks at her, he does smile. "Hey," he says, rubbing his thumb against her lip. She hadn't realized she'd been biting it again. He bends to meet her, licks away the sting left from her own teeth. Her heart beats faster now, and her stomach is still fluttering, but no longer from worry.

"Is that a yes?" Jonathan asks when Steve pulls away. His smile grows slowly, teeth beginning to show. Nancy feels herself copying him, excitement buzzing under her skin.

"Yes," Steve says breathlessly. "Fuck it, let's do it. Who cares about a piece of paper, right?"

"Right." Nancy throws her arms around him. She buries her face in his chest. He presses more firmly against her as Jonathan crowds further into them. This is a moment she wants to hold onto. Happiness floods through her like the waterfall in front of them. Maybe it won't matter to anyone else, but it will be real to them. They can figure everything else out later. Right now, they have an elopement to plan.

She can hardly wait.

  
  


"What about rings?" Jonathan asks in bed that night. He can still hardly believe they're going to do this. He knows it won't change anything, really. Even if there weren't three of them, having any kind of ceremony out here won't be official. There are no papers to sign, no witnesses. Nothing official.

He's still so excited he's not sure how he'll sleep tonight.

"Shit," Steve says, burying his face in Nancy's neck. She swats at him with a helpless laugh because she's ticklish. He moves so his head is more in her hair instead. "There might be a place in town?"

He doesn't sound convinced. Neither is Jonathan. They've been to the shops in town a couple times so far. None of the jewelry on display screamed engagement or wedding rings. He supposes there could be something; he might not have even noticed since it hadn't been on his mind while they were looking for souvenirs for their families. 

Nancy rolls over to face him. Steve whines for a second before wrapping an arm over her and doing the same.

"Actually," she says, reaching up to comb her fingers through Jonathan's hair. He closes his eyes briefly at the touch. "I have an idea for that. Something temporary. At least for while we're here."

"Gonna fill us in?" Steve asks, lifting his head to look at her. 

"Not until I know for sure I can do it."

Jonathan raises an eyebrow, Steve both of his, but they don't push. If whatever she's thinking of doesn't work out, they'll think of something. It's not like rings are necessary with nothing being official, especially while they're here. He just wants something tangible he can hold onto after they've done it. If that means he has to wait until they're back home, he will.

"I'm sure it'll work out," Steve says. He pushes up onto his elbow. His hand looks big on Nancy's shoulder when he rests it there, rubbing his thumb across it. "And maybe on the way back home we can find a store to get the real deal? I don't think I'll be able to wait the entire drive. Might be better to get them out of town, anyway."

"That's probably a good idea," Nancy says. Jonathan is too excited at the idea of getting real rings to even worry about who's going to buy them. There's no way Steve won't. He told them himself, he's got more money than he knows what to do with. Normally Jonathan would at least try to protest but he isn't going. Not for this. It will make all of them happy.

"What do you think?" Steve asks, not hesitant exactly but Jonathan thinks he's preparing for Jonathan to argue.

Steve's parents would _hate_ it if they knew what their money was being used for. So long as Steve knows it doesn't mean he can spend ludicrous amounts on him whenever he wants to. Rings, wedding rings, are different. If it means they have proof of what they're going to do here, Jonathan can be okay with it.

"Sounds good to me," he says, leaning over Nancy to kiss him. He kisses Nancy next and smiles when he settles back down. "Can't wait to see what you're planning, too."

"We're really doing this," Nancy says, voice strained. She's smiling, though, and it's clear the strain is coming from keeping still. Jonathan understands the urge to move. They've barely decided how they're going to do this, but he knows he's going to lose sleep in his excitement tonight. 

Steve kisses her shoulder before he rolls her onto her back in a move quick enough Nancy squeaks in surprise. Jonathan laughs quietly. He doesn't think Nancy notices, with the way Steve is kissing her.

"We really are," Steve says as he pulls back. When he grins, his teeth look extra white behind reddened lips. Jonathan can hardly tear his eyes away. "It's going to be great. _We're_ going to be great."

Jonathan holds his breath for a moment because Steve doesn't hesitate to say it. He doesn't look between Nancy and Jonathan unsuredly, the way he always does when anyone mentions their future. There hadn't been any doubt in Jonathan's mind that they were doing the right thing, but now. Now he knows for sure that this is just what they, what Steve needs to understand that they mean it when they say they want forever with him.

Hopefully planning something this informal doesn't take long because Jonathan doesn't know how long he can wait to do this.

  
  


Steve whittles away at the piece of wood in his hands. By the time he's done, he hopes it'll resemble a dog. He barely remembers when he picked this up as a hobby. It keeps his hands busy while he thinks, or while he's trying _not_ to think depending on what he's dealing with. Today, sitting out on the deck with Nancy and Jonathan, it gives him something to calm himself down because.

Steve doesn't know anything about wedding ceremonies. 

He knows the basics. There is a bride and a groom and they promise to love each other until death do they part; in reality it seems more like until they get bored with each other, but can't get divorced for appearance's sake and find a younger model to while away the time—or maybe that's just his parents. Even if forever doesn't work out for the three of them, Steve can't imagine them ever ending up as his parents, or even Nancy's. They've been through too much together, there's too much history. 

But weddings! There are rings and vows and _I do_ 's, but so far all Steve knows for sure, himself, is the _I do_. Nancy is going to figure out something for when they do the actual exchanging of words. He knows he'll be happy with whatever it is; can't imagine being anything less than that when they're going to be declaring their love to each other in a solid, if not legally binding, way. Still, as little as Steve is ready for their vacation to be over, he's looking forward to checking out different jewelry stores on the drive back. He wants to see a ring on Nancy's finger, on Jonathan's. Wants to feel one on his. They won't use their wedding fingers, he's sure. It would be too much for their parents, the ones who actually pay attention anyway, but he thinks they can get away with using their other hands. 

Maybe he'll buy some chains to go with them. They can always wear them around their necks until a less conspicuous time than after a three week vacation spent with just the three of them. Steve doesn't think Ted would notice if a bomb went off in the next room, but Karen is eagle eyed when it comes to her daughter. Steve is pretty sure she has an idea of what's going on. Joyce definitely knows. Not that Steve can blame Jonathan for not wanting to keep it from her. After everything his family has been through, they don't need any secrets between them. It helps that she's been so good, so happy and supportive about it since Jonathan told her. It must seem like nothing compared to other dimensions, shadow monsters, and superpowered step-kids.

"I think we should do it back there," he tells them without looking up from the animals he's been attempting to carve. 

"Back where?" Nancy asks. She sounds distracted; Steve isn't sure what she's been working on out here, so busy with keeping himself busy.

"Where you asked us," he says, finally looking up. He has to blink after staring so hard at his carving for so long. Pushing his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose, Steve wishes again he didn't have to wear them. It's bad enough he needs them for long drives or when he knows he's going to read for a while. A vacation without them at all would have been perfect. Unfortunately, not using them isn't worth the day long migraine he ends up with when he focuses so hard without them.

"Oh," Nancy says. She nods slowly, starting to smile. "That sounds nice. We'll check with Jonathan later?"

"Sure." Steve is pretty sure Jonathan will be happy with it. They may not have all of the details figured out yet. Steve can hardly string a decent thought together half the time; he has no idea how he's going to come up with vows that express exactly how he feels about them. But he does know that they all want it to be as perfect as possible. What better place for it than where they decided they wanted to get married in the first place? He's sure the pictures Jonathan will undoubtedly take are going to be amazing. 

"Hey, come here." Steve sets his figure and knife on the deck by his chair.

Nancy's eyebrows twitch but don't raise fully in surprise.

"Why?" she asks even as she pushes herself away from the little table. She takes Steve's outstretched hand. Her laugh when he pulls her on top of him is one of his favorite sounds.

"You were too far away," he says, resting his hands on her sides. This time around she does raise one of her eyebrows, but she doesn't move except to stretch out over top of him. Crossing her arms over his chest, she rests her chin on them. Steve grins and gets one back that lights her whole face up. 

He loves her so much and doesn't know how he got so lucky to get another chance with her. It's always felt a little too good to be true. Not entirely, if things were perfect there would never have been monsters and underground labs and interrogations. But for them, things have gone so well for the last six months. Steve's spent sleepless nights worrying about what's always felt like an inevitable end for them; when Jonathan and Nancy would realize they actually work much better just the two of them. 

It's hard to dredge up those feelings when _she's_ the one who asked him to marry her. Or told him she wanted to marry them. Like the thought had been building up inside her until she couldn't hold it back anymore. He wonders when she started thinking about it.

"This better?" she asks with a quick shake.

Steve chuckles and nods. He slides his hands down until he can slip them under her shirt. Her back is warm against his palms. She bites her lip and Steve can't do anything but lean up and kiss her. He feels her move her arms, setting her hands on either side of him to push herself up and suddenly it's so much easier to reach her. Raising one of his hands to cup the back of her head, there's nothing he can do to hold back his smile. 

"I love you," he sighs when they part, leaning his forehead against hers. He combs his fingers through her hair, happy to sit like this with her as long as she'll let him. 

"I love you, too," she says, just as soft.

She moves again, easing herself back down to rest her head on his chest. Steve keeps one hand in her hair and wraps his other arm around her, holding her close. 

They can do more planning in a little while. Right now, he wants to lie here and enjoy this.

  
  


Knocking on the door to the bedroom, Jonathan peeks his head in. Steve is standing in front of the dresser, brushing his hands over the sleeves of his outfit. He tilts his head in the direction of the door. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

Steve nods, spinning around and holding his arms out at his sides. "What do you think?"

He looks great, is what Jonathan thinks as he steps into the room. He would have been happy enough to wear his regular clothes; it isn't like they planned on doing this after all. None of them packed formalwear. The closest Jonathan had in his suitcase was a thin sweater he brought in case they had dinner in town. 

Steve insisted on them at least trying to find something special to wear in town. Jonathan can't argue with the results. The blue suit Steve picked out looks almost like it was made for him, despite finding it in what amounted to a thrift shop. His hair is styled just enough the wind shouldn't mess it up but it's close enough to natural that Jonathan thinks it would still be soft against his fingers.

"Amazing," he says. "You look great."

"Looking pretty amazing yourself," Steve says, closing the distance between them and tugging at one of Jonathan's suspenders. He's looking less formal than Steve, in a white long sleeved button down. It's looser than Steve's suit, but Nancy had loved the look of it. The suspenders were Steve's idea; once he'd seen them, there was no talking him out of it. Jonathan has to admit, paired with the white shirt and the dark pants, it looks good.

"You're biased," Jonathan says, laughing a little. Considering Steve picked out most of the outfit, he isn't surprised but he is pleased that he likes it. 

"Who, me?" Steve grins, shaking his head. "Never."

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Sure."

"Hey." Steve knocks his hand into Jonathan's, tangling their fingers together. "We're really doing this."

"We are," Jonathan says and can hear the awe in his own voice. He can't help it. Official or not, this is his _wedding_ day. There was a time Jonathan was sure he'd never have a girlfriend, let alone get married. It's hard to believe it's happening at all. It _is_ , though. It could start pouring rain outside and that wouldn't stop them from going through with this.

Thankfully, it doesn't look like there's much chance of that happening. The sun is warm and bright and there are only a handful of white clouds in the sky. He couldn't have asked for better weather.

"We should probably go check on Nancy," he says quietly. Steve nods, but even as he does, he leans in. Jonathan squeezes his hand and kisses him, keeping his free hand at his side. The last thing he wants to do is wrinkle Steve's suit or mess up his hair before they leave. It's already going to be a bit of a struggle to keep their clothes decent through the coming hike.

Steve is smiling when he pulls away. He doesn't let go of Jonathan's hand when he heads for the door. "C'mon," he says, tugging Jonathan along, "Better not keep the bride waiting."

The _bride_. Those words send a thrill through Jonathan and he eagerly follows Steve out of the room. 

  
  


Steve feels his breath catch as they reach the top of the hill that will lead them to their spot. The sound of rushing water gets louder the closer they get, and so does the beat of his heart in his ears. There's that nagging fear like the one he got before they had left Hawkins behind them. Like something is going to stop them from going through with this. It isn't enough to stop him from continuing on. He knows it's just anxiety. They made it out of Hawkins fine and they'll get through this fine, too.

"What—"

He'd expected their spot to look more or less like they'd left it days ago. He even has the extra blanket under his arm so they could have somewhere to sit again. Only, there's already a blanket set out in front of what he's always going to think of as their tree. White streamers hang from the lower branches.

"I may have made a few extra purchases while you and Jonathan were trying on your outfits. And come up here yesterday to put it together. I'm glad it still looks okay."

"Okay? It's amazing, _you're_ amazing," Steve says as he walks under the tree, poking at one of the streamers. Jonathan laughs and pulls Nancy into his side with an agreeing nod. He presses a kiss to Nancy's head, careful not to mess up the braid she'd spent so long putting her hair into this morning. 

"I hope you still think so when you see what I did in place of our rings."

She takes Jonathan's arm, bringing him to Steve. They each raise their eyebrows when she steps back and points at them. "Close your eyes."

Steve looks at Jonathan and shrugs. He catches the start of another smile on Jonathan's face before he closes his eyes. He hears Nancy's footsteps get further away and what must be the sound of her going through whatever she'd left behind when she set up her decorations. They might not be much, nothing like a real, planned wedding would look like; especially not like anything his mom would put together. But the fact that Nancy set it all up to surprise _them_ , the way she'd surprised them with the proposal itself, makes it perfect in his opinion. He would have been happy with nothing but the three of them and the promise to buy rings on the drive home. The surprise just makes the day even more special.

Nancy comes close enough he feels her arm brush against his.

"Okay, open them," she says, sounding a bit more nervous now than she had a moment ago. When he opens his eyes and looks down, Steve laughs at what she's holding in her hands. 

"I love it," he says before her face can fall at his reaction. "Did you make them yourself?"

When she nods, Jonathan asks, "Since when do you know how to make these?"

Nancy plays with the petals on one of the flowers. "Since I was a kid. It's a fun enough way to pass the time _and_ "—she smirks—"it used to bug Mike _so_ much when mom made him wear the ones I made for him when he was little."

"You are evil, Nancy Wheeler." Steve laughs at Nancy's prim little shrug. God, he loves her. Jonathan puts his hand on her arm. 

"What does it say about me that I just want to marry you even more now?"

Nancy shrugs again. There's color in her cheeks that Steve knows isn't from the walk here. She's adorable. Still evil, but very adorable.

"So they're okay?" she asks, handing each of them one of the flower crowns.

"They're great," Jonathan says, taking his so gently Steve is surprised it doesn't just levitate over his hands instead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once each of them has a crown in their hand, Nancy bouncing on her toes between them, the three of them look at each other. Steve isn't sure who starts laughing first; he wouldn't be surprised if they all started at the same time. He thinks back to the moments Nancy and Jonathan have spoken to him in sync, the way he always does when the three of them act as one, and is forever grateful that he's a _part_ of it now instead of on the outside. He's going to be involved with them forever, for better or worse—and goodness knows they've already seen the worst in each other and the world. He's looking forward to a lot of the better next.

Their laughter dies down gradually. Steve's stomach aches from it and he has to wipe his eyes dry again. Nancy is gripping her stomach, face even pinker now. Even Jonathan has more color in his cheeks. They look amazing; Steve doesn't think he's ever seen them more beautiful. 

"I love you," he says breathlessly. There's a lot he isn't saying in those words; thank you for giving me a chance, for loving me, for promising forever. All the things he's going to say when they really get started. Nancy's eyes shine and Jonathan gives him a lopsided smile, the one Steve's seen him give his family so many times. Steve is part of that family now; realizes he has been even before they decided to make it unofficially official. 

"Who wants to start?" he asks, not waiting for an answer before he lifts the flower crown in his hands—all red, white, and orange petals—and places it carefully on Nancy's braided hair. She grins and turns to crown Jonathan next. Steve is last and it doesn't bother him because Jonathan looks so happy and takes such care not to mess up his hair even though that's the absolute _last_ thing on Steve's mind.

This vacation has led to more of the best days of Steve's life and they're only halfway through it. He can't wait to see what's in store for the rest of it.

  
  


The three of them dissolve into laughter most of the walk back to the cabin. Nancy can't help it. Every time she looks at either of them, flowers still on their heads, it bubbles up inside of her and she can't hold it back. Why should she? She's elated, there is no other word for it. They've promised each other forever; the boys—her boys—wore crowns of flowers on their heads for her. She's going to have the pictures to prove it. 

The cabin finally comes into sight, the trees tapering off around them until there is nothing but a grassy dirt path in front of them. Nancy knows, even when they're back home, she's going to think of this as _their_ place. She doesn't know what life is going to look like in a year, beyond the fact that Steve and Jonathan will be there with her, but she hopes they can find a way to come back. 

As they reach the porch, Steve takes Nancy's hand and stops. She stops, too, looking at him in question. He winks at Jonathan and grins and then Nancy finds herself being swept up in his arms.

"Woah, what are you doing?" she laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. She watches Jonathan jog the rest of the way and open the door. He takes a step inside and turns, camera up. He gives them a thumb's up. When Steve starts carrying her toward the door, it clicks what they're doing and she shakes her head. "You're ridiculous, Steve Harrington."

"And _you_ married me, Nancy Wheeler."

She did, didn't she? Nancy tightens her arms around him and kisses his cheek. There's the click of Jonathan's camera, and more as they actually cross the threshold into the cabin. Nancy's almost as excited for them as she is for the ones they took by the waterfall.

Steve sets her feet on the ground but Nancy doesn't let go of him. She curls her fingers in his hair and smiles up at him. His eyes shine as he looks down at her. "Thank you," she says quietly, kissing him. Still holding onto him, she turns to Jonathan. "What about you?"

Setting the camera down, Jonathan shrugs. "I called next time."

Next time. She knows it's not going to happen anytime soon, and there's going to be a lot to work out when they do it. None of that matters, though, because they already know there _is_ going to be a next time. "Looking forward to it," she says, reaching her hand out to him. He takes it and lets her pull him close.

Winding her arms around both of them, Nancy leans her head on Steve's chest and closes her eyes. They wrap her up between them and don't move for a long time.

  
  


The final morning of their vacation finds the three of them waking early enough for Jonathan to put together breakfast before they leave. They could just as easily have picked something up on the way. There is nothing urging them to leave like there had been the day they had left Hawkins. He takes his time whisking the eggs and measuring out the last of the batter, reluctant to finish cooking. The sooner they eat, the sooner they will leave. That's the last thing Jonathan wants to do.

"Food's ready," Jonathan says as he put the last pancake on the plate. Nancy joins him, rubbing his arm. She's smiling after she kisses his cheek but doesn't look _happy_. Not the way she's been the last three weeks. She reaches for the plate of eggs but Jonathan catches her hand before she can. The confused scrunch of her forehead smoothes out at his kiss to her knuckles. She squeezes his hand and only when her whole face brightens does he let her go. 

"Thank you," she says, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. There's a hop to her step when she turns to take the food to the table. He's surprised to find he feels better now than he did a minute ago. Not a lot. He still doesn't want to leave. That doesn't mean he can't enjoy breakfast with his _husband and wife_. 

The thought alone washes some of the melancholy away; a week and he smiles every time he thinks about it. He can't imagine it getting old, especially once they have their rings. Feeling better, at least for the moment, Jonathan joins Nancy and Steve at the table, pancakes in hand. 

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Steve asks. Jonathan raises an eyebrow but Steve doesn't notice, eyes firmly locked on the food.

"The pancakes? I don't think so, no."

"My mistake," Steve says, piling pancakes onto his plate with a grin. "I _love_ these pancakes, they are amazing."

"Why don't you marry them?" Nancy asks, fondness written all over her face as she watches Steve, cheek resting on her fist.

Steve shakes his head. He slides the pancakes in front of Nancy. "I'm a taken man," he says with a gusty sigh. "Two wonderful people couldn't live without me. I'll just have to settle for _eating_ the pancakes instead."

"You do that," Jonathan says through his laughter. He knocks his knee together with Steve's under the table. A couple of weeks ago, he doesn't think Steve would have phrased it quite that way. Jonathan had been prepared to reassure him again, or tell him not to put himself down. It's a good sign. If they can manage the last month and a half in Hawkins—they _can_ , Jonathan knows they can, they've survived so much that a few weeks won't be what gets them—they're going to be fine. 

Steve presses his knee more firmly into Jonathan's. 

"I will," he says and shoves a huge bite in his mouth. His cheeks puff out like a chipmunk and Nancy laughs when he tries to grin around the food. 

"You're disgusting," she says, but it's hard to take her seriously with how hard she's laughing. Steve shrugs. He doesn't have to say it for them to know what he's thinking. It's been his go to response since he picked Nancy up to carry her over the threshold.

 _You married me_.

Jonathan takes a normal sized bite of eggs and smiles.

They did, he thinks, and he couldn't be happier about it.

  
  


Steve stows the last of their bags in the car. The energy isn't the same as it had been when they'd left home. Breakfast was light and fun, but now it's just about time to leave and none of them are ready. Physically, everything is packed away and in the car. The kitchen is clean, the fridge emptied of the little bit they had left. All they have left to do is get into the car themselves and they'll be on their way.

Sighing, Steve looks up at the too large cabin he'd rented what feels like forever ago. It's amazing how quickly three weeks can go by. His senior year—after Halloween—time had passed so slowly he'd felt like it was moving backwards. Hell, even last summer when he'd been working...When he'd been spending his days between the mall and home, with no one but the kids—mostly Dustin before he left for camp—it had been the same. Three weeks had felt like three months. 

Now it feels like they've gone by in seconds and Steve wishes they had more time. It's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun. He's had more fun on this vacation than he can remember at any other point in his life—he very deliberately does not think about how that might not carry much weight given the way his memory feels so fuzzy at times. Instead he thinks about the album tucked carefully away in Nancy's bag, flower crowns pressed between its pages.

Steve doesn't want to leave, but he isn't _afraid_ to. He thinks about going back to Hawkins with its dull trees and thick, heavy air and knows it's all temporary. If—when—things go wrong again because of monsters or governments or even just superpowered teenagers, there won't be anything that can keep the three of them away. But Hawkins isn't their future. This might be the first time Steve has thought that and _believed_ it. 

They're going to get out of town. Nancy and Jonathan are going to go to school and Steve is going to follow them while he figures out what the hell he wants to do because he has options and two people who loved and believed in him even when he thought he didn't have any. Home will be wherever they are together.

Hands on his hips, Steve takes in everything around him—the cabin and the trees and the path a little ways away that leads to their spot—and knows one more thing for sure. They're going to come back here. He'll buy the whole damn cabin from the owners if that's what it takes, but in a year—maybe two—they'll be back.

The front door swings open. Jonathan steps out, Nancy right behind him. His hair is a mess, sticking up in the back; Nancy's favorite spot to curl her fingers when she's kissing them. That explains the smile on his face. Not that he's been frowning all morning; Steve hasn't seen his usual worry lines since their talk about Steve's parents. Still, they've all felt their upcoming departure weighing on them. It's good, watching Jonathan and Nancy locking up and looking a little happier than they'd been when he came out to pack the car.

"Ready to go?" he asks when they reach him.

"Yeah," Nancy says and her face falls again. Jonathan takes her hand and she brightens some but not enough.

"Not yet, you're not," Steve tells her. She scrunches up her nose, confused. He takes his sunglasses off the top of his head and holds them up. She doesn't move until he's placed them on her face. Her arms wrap around the back of his neck. Steve's sure he's going to have messy hair to match Jonathan's in a minute.

He could stand there kissing her, feeling her fingers in his hair, all day. They can't, though, and he pulls away slowly. 

"Time to go," he says, tugging Jonathan in for an all too brief kiss of his own before he rounds the side of the car to open the passenger door. Nancy's eyes are hidden behind the shades but he knows she's rolling them. He doesn't mind; she does nothing to hide her smile. 

She kisses his cheek before she settles in her seat and Steve grins. He shuts the door, drumming his hands on the top of the car. Jonathan is leaning beside his door when Steve comes back around. He raises his eyebrows. 

"Gonna get mine, too?"

Even a year ago, Steve might have been surprised that Jonathan could sound like that. Not the sarcasm but the genuine amusement behind it. He'll never know how he got lucky enough to get to be on this end of it now, but he's glad he is. 

"Absolutely," Steve says, swinging open the door with a flourish. He leans over the top of it, waiting for Jonathan to get in. Jonathan kisses him first, not nearly so quick as Steve had given him a minute ago. Steve's smile ruins it soon enough. It's hard to care when Jonathan doesn't look far behind, lips curving slowly up as backs up. 

"Thanks," he says softly, getting into his seat. Steve shuts the door behind him and takes one last sweeping look of the cabin. Nothing about it has changed since they got here but he swears it looks more beautiful than it did that first day. 

He pats the top of the car and gets in, throwing Nancy a grin and popping a new tape in the deck. "Let's hit the road. We've got some important rings to buy."

END

**Author's Note:**

>  **Playlist:** [Flowers on our heads](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5YXomuU8D8AePeqV8FOwI1)  
>  **Art Masterpost:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428005)  
> I hope you enjoyed this pile of absolute fluff! I wanted a fic where they just got to be happy, hope I delivered. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanmix for "Flowers on our Heads"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428005) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters)




End file.
